The present invention relates to an engine turbo-supercharging system, and more particularly to a turbo-supercharger having an exhaust gas turbine for driving a supercharging compressor. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a turbo-supercharger wherein the exhaust gas passage for leading the exhaust gas to the exhaust gas turbine is of a variable passage area.